Kissing
by dmwcool1
Summary: Not as easy as it looks...two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is just a small twoshot I came up with while daydreaming in class. I always wondered how the actors felt when kissing their co-stars in the most famous kissing scenes in the cinema. Sure it looks romantic and all, but it must seem somewhat uncomfortable. Well, you'll see what I mean ;) And dont worry, this story is all lovey dovey or any of that. In fact, if anything, this is kind of a cute parody of a perfect first kiss. Enjoy!**

"_Oh, George! I thought I'd never see you again!"_

"_I know, my love. I thought our relationship was in the ruins forever. But I'm back and I'm forever yours."_

"Ugh," moaned Jessie as she watch the television screen, "I just don't understand it."

"Understand what?" asked Buzz, his posture slightly stiff.

"How can they do…_that_," she clarified, extending out her arm to the embracing couple. "How can they kiss like that? It looks painful. I mean, the guy basically just dove into her face. I'm surprised her nose ain't broken."

"Well, they tilt their heads to the side to avoid any facial collision."

"I'm so happy Bonnie isn't in that stage yet. Y'know, the relationship phase. Both Emily and Andy acted the same. Talkin' on the phone, writin' their crush's name all ov'r their folder, thinkin' 'bout they're beaus-"

"Jessie Pride," Buzz interjected with sarcasm, "You're telling me you aren't the _romantic_ type?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," she replied, rolling her eyes, "It's not that I don't like romance. It's just…the mushy gushy stuff I don't care for."

"You mean you never really thought how it's like to kiss?"

"I don't _fantasize_ about it or anythin'. What 'bout you, ranger?"

"Well, I didn't at first until-" his eyes grew big as he turned to her "Or, uh, you know…I always wondered it was about with Woody and Bo did it. What's the big deal and all…"

"Mmmm-hmmm," she responded, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you're wonderin' how it's like…lets go. Just the two of us."

Buzz's body shot up in shock. "W-w-what? N-now?"

"You don't want to?" she inquired with a sly smile. She loved to mess with the spaceman.

"Well, I-I mean, it needs to be the right mood. We c-can't just do it _now_."

"Fine. We can do it another time. You can chose what time is 'perfect' for the right kissin' mood."

"D-deal."

…..

"What's that you're making, Buzz?" asked Woody as he departure for the rest of the toys who were surrounded by the computer.

"N-nothing," he stammered, hiding the list just he created.

"If it's nothing it should be no big deal if I read it."

"Er, uh, I rather not-" Before he could fight back, Woody snatched it out of his hands.

"'Objective: Finding the right mood to kiss'…"Woody read out loud, holding back his chuckles. Well, tried to. "Buzz! Are you serious?"

"It's just a little thing Jessie and I are trying out. We were watching a romantic movie the other day and-"

"Only _you_ can take a spontaneous show of affection into a science experiment…"

"Hey, I didn't ask for your permission," Buzz shot back, grabbing his list for the laughing cowboy.

"Yeah, well, good luck. You're gonna need it."

"You never know, Woody. You may learn some moves from me."

"In your dreams, Spaniard…"

**Yeah, I know. Short. And many short lines. I promise the second part will be more descriptive. This is just the warm up ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Right Kissing Mood  
****Objection: to find the right mood to kiss**

Experiment One: The Awkward Teenager  
"Uh Jessie, I wanted to give you these," Buzz announced to the cowgirl, showing her a bouquet of small yellow daisies.

"Oh Buzz! They're gorgeous!" Jessie thanked, taking the flowers from him, leaving him standing in front of her with puckered lips. "Where didya find 'em?"

"From the backyard," Buzz informed, stepping closer to Jessie.

"That's so sweet! What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Oh…just for knowing a special toy like you," he said, puckering his lips.

"Just for no reason, huh… What did you do, Buzz?"

"What? Nothing!"

"What do you want then? Why are you standing so close to me? Ever heard of personal space?"

"Well I-I was just expecting a l-little reward…l-like maybe a k-kiss or something…"

"Is that how it has to be now? A give and take relationship?"

"Not give and take but-"

"I'll never understand the way these things work…" she murmured to herself as she walked away to place the flowers in a vase.

Experiment two: Tied up  
"I swear, Buzz, I had _no_ idea the flower thing was the first test," Jessie explained to him, suppressing her giggles.

"If you say so," Buzz replied, "Anyways, _why_ am I tied upside down again from this bed post?"

"I saw it in some movie."

"You promise I won't fall, right?"

"Nonsense, Buzz, I tied this rope here," she started as she tugged the rope, "as tight as I could. Us cowgirls know how to tie our knots. I guarantee you that-uh…Buzz, do you want me to help you up?"

"Yes, please," he said after crashing onto the ground.

"You know, I never was good at tying up stuff now that I think about it…"

Experiment 3: The Rain Kiss  
"Boy, it's fortunate how crazy the weather changes!" screamed Jessie over the wind.

"It is," Buzz agree, slightly shivering.

"I don't understand how the actors and actresses in these scenes manage to not be cold or somethin'."

"Me neither. Despite the weather, their kiss manages to have a certain spark. Alright lets start." As Jessie reached for Buzz's hands, she pulled back from the sharp pain she felt in her body.

"Ow! What was that about Buzz?" she questioned, "You didn't have to take the spark thing so literally!"

"I'm sorry! I must be have a shortage of some sort."

"Oh great! You and your electronic body parts!"

"Want to go back inside?"

"What do you think?" she asked, hugging her own body for warmth.

Experiment 4: The Slow Dance  
"This song is good," Jessie told herself as she listened to a violin instrumental after turning on the radio.

"Care to dance?" offered Buzz, extending out his hand to her. After she embraced him, she rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was _finally _going right until-

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled as he span her around and dipped her.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't help it, somebody changed the song at the radio!" Turning to look to see who it was they saw it was the Peas in the Pod who were giggling at the 'tune' button.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Buzz murmured as he read his list with disappointment, "We tried everything. We tried the Titanic kiss-"

"Really put a strain on your neck…" Jessie cut in, rubbing her neck with displeasure.

"We tried the Gone with the Wind kiss-"

"Which you were too short for…"

"And we tried what Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton did in Cleopatra-"

"How _did_ she manage to keep that headdress on? I couldn't stop that thing from fallin' down. Of course I didn't have to wear it in the first place but still…" She got up and walked to look over Buzz's shoulder.

"I'm out of ideas. Maybe we can-" His helmet suddenly flew over his head, leaving him give a little yelp in surprise. Looking for Jessie, he saw her walk over from behind to face him. "You know how I feel about you touching my helmet. What was that-" Before he could say anymore, she gently kissed the outer edge of his helmet.

"That'll do for now," she concluded coyly, watching Buzz's mouth drop "Oh and Buzz: your wings are open."

**You guys are awesome.**


End file.
